T-Bone's Dangerous Snack
by TheCartoonKid2009
Summary: T-bone has a little too much to eat one morning and he's not himself.


**Author's Note: this is my new fan fiction for Clifford the Big Red Dog. My last one didn't turn out so good.**

One day, in birdwell island, T-bone was walking over to Clifford's house, after Sheriff Lewis left to work. T-bone had ate breakfast, but he was still hungry. He was up for a surprise when he tripped over a bag of worms.

T-bone gasped and said, "Oh, no! Are those worms dead? Who would do something like this?"

He then got closer and sniffed them and said, "Hey, wait. These smell like human food." T-bone knew human food was not good for dogs, so he tried hard to resist, but the worms smelled so good.

He then gobbled the bag up and then howled, "Wow! That's the best food I had, not even tummy yummies can match!"

He then started feeling dizzy and his stomach started hurting a little. He then gasped and said, "Oh, no! What was I thinking? I'm a dog. Who knows what human food can do to me!"

He then rushed to Clifford's dog house, nervously. "Clifford or Cleo might know what to do!" He said to himself.

Clifford was waiting by his doghouse, with his tongue hanging out, waiting for Emily-Elizabeth to fill his large dog bowl full of tummy yummies.

Clifford ate very fast as T-bone walked by his doghouse. Clifford then burped and said, "Oh, excuse me. Hey, T! What's wrong?"

T-bone then looked a little dizzy and said, "Oh, Clifford. I did something I shouldn't have. I ate these worms, that were human food and it's making me feel funny."

Clifford then gasped and said, "Oh, no, T-bone! I heard worms can make us dogs really sick."

T-bone then gasped and said, "Oh, no! What's gonna happen to me, Clifford. Oh, why do I gotta eat so much,"

Clifford was trying to calm his friend down. He smiled and said, "Just don't panic, T-bone. I'm sure we'll find some way to help you. You just ate a little didn't you?"

T-bone then got dizzy and fainted. Clifford gasped and said, "Oh, no! T-bone! Are you okay?" Clifford was now getting very worried. He then howled.

Emily-Elizabeth then heard him and walked outside. "Hey, what's wrong, boy?" She saw Clifford looking upset, and T-bone lying on the ground.

She smiled and pet him and said to Clifford, "T-bone is fine. He's just a little tired."

Clifford smiled in relief and licked Emily-Elizabeth as she giggled. After she went back into the house, Cleo then walked up to Clifford's doghouse.

"Hey, big guy! " she said with a smile. She then looked surprised and said, "Wow, what happened to T-bone?"

"He ate this human food, that looked like worms and he hasn't been the same since." Clifford explained in a worried tone.

Cleo then gasped and said, "Oh, no, Clifford!"

"What is it, Cleo? What's wrong?" Clifford asked, a little surprised.

"Those worms weren't just human food. They're candy called gummy worms." Cleo said in a worried voice.

Clifford gasped and said, "Well, what's wrong about that?"

"I heard it's poison for dogs." Cleo said in a serious tone.

T-bone overheard her and instantly woke up yelled, "Poison!?" He then was running around shouting, "I'm not ready to die! Clifford! Cleo! Help me!" He then howled.

Cleo then rushed over to him and gave him a little slap with her paw. "T-bone, just get a hold of yourself. I didn't say you were gonna die! Just calm down."

"Oh, so, I'm gonna be okay then?" T-bone said, worried, wagging his little tale with a sad face.

Cleo just looked at him silent and so did Clifford. T-bone then instantly started panicking again and started screaming and howling.

Cleo then stepped back a little and said, "T-bone!"

T-bone then slowed down and his body started shaking. "Oh, no! I'm gonna blow up!" He thought to himself.

Cleo and Clifford were then about to rush over to help T-bone as he then burped so loud, the ground shook. T-bone then covered his mouth, a little embarrassed.

"Whoa, T-bone!" Cleo said in shock as Clifford was silent.

"Well, at least we know you're okay. How do you feel T?" Clifford said, relieved with a smile.

T-bone then smiled, thinking be was back to normal, as he was about to respond to Clifford, he then burped again.

"Okay, T-bone. Cut that out, Cleo said, looking a little annoyed.

T-bone then continued burping and bouncing around Clifford's doghouse.

 **I might write more soon. Hopefully T-bone will be able to overcome these side affects.**


End file.
